We propose to continue the Harvard/Brown Anxiety Disorder Research Program (HARP) for an additional three years beyond the expiration on December 1, 1994, of its initial funding by a pharmaceutical company, to develop a more comprehensive picture of the syndromes of panic disorder without agoraphobia (PD), panic disorder with agoraphobia (PDA), agoraphobia without panic disorder (AWOPD), generalized anxiety disorder (GAL)), and social phobia. The two principle aims of the study are to: 1) describe patterns of course of PD, PDA, AWOPD, GAL) and social phobia over a period of six to nine years of prospective follow-up; and 2) study clinical factors which are predictive of course. During the past five years, we have entered into the original study 711 subjects who have all received an initial comprehensive diagnostic evaluation and most of whom have now received at least five follow-up evaluations over a three-year period. By the time industry funding expires, all subjects remaining will have received at least three-years of follow-up evaluations as well. These subjects, who originally sought treatment for an anxiety disorder at one of the Harvard, Brown or University of Massachusetts affiliated hospitals, will form the sample of the proposed extended follow-up study. We propose following these subjects every six months using a semi-structured diagnostic instrument, the Longitudinal Interval Follow-up Evaluation - Upjohn version (LIFE-Up), which records symptomatic status of all disorders and function as well as specific treatment. We will also include a Psychosocial Treatment Interview, the Mobility Inventory for Agoraphobia, the Modified Short Form Health Survey, and Global Assessment Scores. The importance of extending the duration of follow-up as this application proposes is that the disorders under study, typically described as chronic and of many years' duration at intake, are showing significant but often incomplete clinical improvement in a growing minority of subjects as of three years of follow-up. Therefore, while change is occurring, it is too slow a process for the three years of currently funded follow-up to adequately encompass and describe the most meaningful patterns and predictors of psychopathologic and psychosocial outcome. This unusually large group of subjects has been well characterized, not only with respect to the complex pattern of their extensive Axis I comorbidity, but also with respect to personality, family history of both Axis I and Axis II disorders, medical illness status, quality of life, levels of interpersonal stress in the home, environment, and exposure to specific psychopharmacology and psychosocial treatments. This sample merits a duration of follow-up adequate to characterize its course of illness and the impact of important course predictors such as treatment and comorbidity.